the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the House of Horrors
Harry Smith and the House of Horrors is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2015. Plot The episode begins with Liam Smith driving Harry Smith in the RustBucket 2000 to Kinlochpoop, where he will be stuck at Steve Ruby's house while Liam and Grace Smith spend two nights in Chocthorpe! Meanwhile James Smith is staying at Tim McDade's house. Harry rages and tries to open the doors to jump out, however Liam has locked them, and an attempt to throw him off course by reprogramming the satnav to Colham also fails. Soon they arrive and Liam drags him into Steve's house, then drives off. Upon meeting Steve in his house, Harry does a big fart at him. Beatrice Ruby randomly confiscates Harry's fart putty, Gross Class 1000 figures and photos of Pamela Milne in a bikini he secretly took at The Qaeda. Steve shows Harry to the attic, where his bedroom will be. The former explains that the room is haunted and a stain on the floorboards is where a ghost vapourised (though it is really from Coco-Coal that was spilled there years ago). At dinnertime, Beatrice and Steve explain that a narcissistic man lived in the house before they moved in two years ago. He took 100 selfies a day in more and more daring locations, until one night he decided to take one on the nearby railway line - a train zoomed down and crushed him. Steve says this man's ghost now haunts the house, ready to cause dangerous situations for selfie opportunities, which he uploads to Instant-Ghoul, a parallel version of Instant-Gammon only accessible by ghosts. Later, Harry goes to bed. Suddenly, he hears a crackly pop song about taking selfies coming from an old wardrobe in the attic! Harry tries to run for his life, however Steve locked him in and he's too far away for anyone to hear his screams for help! He only has one choice...he farts into his Fart Cannon, opens the wardrobe and launches the gas inside...the only thing there is an analogue radio with a bad signal to KidBop 100.7. He rages over Steve's prank, then gets to sleep. The next morning Steve is disappointed to see Harry not scared. After breakfast they go outside to try out Steve's new remote controlled jet plane - Harry grabs the controller first and winds Steve up by flying the plane in circles around him. When Steve is distracted, Harry hides behind an old well and makes ghost noises. The former peers down, allowing Harry to ambush him with his fart cannon. The two later have dinner, with Harry skipping dessert to sneak under Steve's bed, preparing his ultimate revenge... Soon Steve tucks himself into bed. Harry switches on the radio that was hidden in the attic last night - a crackly version of will.i.steal's 'Imma Spend My Money' plays, then he thumps the bed, causing Steve to run away screaming! Beatrice, who also heard it, runs out of the house, then she and Steve dash around in circles outside. Harry bursts out laughing, and he now has as much access as he wants to the cool stuff Steve never lets him lay a finger on! Music *Kororinpa - The Land of Sweets (plays when Harry arrives at Steve's house) *Yoshi's Woolly World - Spooky Scraps! Don't Get Spooked! (plays when Steve shows Harry into the attic) *New Super Mario Bros. - Haunted Mansion (plays when Steve and Beatrice tell Harry the story of the ghost) *Mario Power Tennis - Luigi's Mansion Court Results Loser (plays when Harry sneaks under Steve's bed) Trivia *The narcissistic man bears a rather strong resemblance to the selfie prince in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes